Love will Find a Way
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: Rosalie, Alice and Bella move into a new house, to start a new life. But there next door Neighbors, become more than Just Neighbors. The chapter's are song names. Hope you Enjoy. Normal pairing Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett!
1. No Surprise

**Chapter one: No Surprise **

**Rosalie's POV:**

It was that day, the day I had been excited about for days the day that would change my life forever. I had been a month since Bella, Alice and I had graduated from College. We all decided to move into a small house with each other. We all had become great friends over the year. I had all my stuff in my car and started to drive away from my parents house, in New York. Our new house was in Washington, Forks to be exact. I have no idea why we decided to move to the worst place ever because it never stop raining there. But Alice insisted that we needed a change something different. I was in the car with Alice. I had all my stuff in my car and Bella went by herself she had everything Alice owned in her car and her things also. Alice insisted that she needed everything she ever owned with her. The crazy little pixie. I myself had brought a lot of stuff but not as much as Alice had. I had to admit that I was a shopper just as much as Alice was but also she had a slight obsession with it. Bella on the other had hated shopping it was not her thing at all. She hated when we went shopping.

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrappin' this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

As I was driving Alice started singing to herself, the perky little girl.

"Rose how much longer I don't think I can last sitting her any longer" Alice complained.

"Not to long like twenty minutes until we get to our new home"

She smiled "I cant wait, till we get here" She giggled like a little girl.

I laughed. Driving was not my favorite thing to do for long amounts of time but I did not care all I cared about was getting to our new house and unpacking and making it our own.

"Hey you think Bella is there already" Alice asked.

"Calm down, I don't know we are almost there"

When we arrived Bella was already there and Alice gave me a look.

We both got out of the car. Bella walked up to use.

"So ready to unpack" She asked. I looked around, Our house was small but still wonderful, and to my surprise there was only one other house near us. It was just as small.

"So who do you think lives there" I asked.

"Maybe old men" Bella said.

"Girls we can become friends with" Alice said.

I smiled "Well I don't want to unpack, I want to take a shower" I smiled I took a towel out of my car and some cloths from a small bag I could grab.

I took a quick shower than started to comb my hair.

I heard the doorbell ring, I listened in.

"Hi" Bella said.

"Hi, I am Jasper and this is Edward and Emmett" I heard a guys voice.

"Come in" Alice said.

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

I heard footsteps. "Are there just you two" One boy asked.

"No there is also Rosalie, but she is busy right now"

"Rosalie Pretty name" I heard another voice, it was a wonderful voice.

I smiled.

_It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever, just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

"Maybe we can met her tonight, how about you come over to our house, I bet you guys don't have any food"

"No we don't and thanks" Bella replied.

"So come in around an hour" One said. Sounded like the one at the door Jasper.

"We will" Alice said.

"Cant wait to meet Rosalie" said The same voice that said my name was pretty.

I heard the door close. I sighed. I changed than went outside.

"So, who was that" I asked.

"The guys they live next door" Bella said.

_It's _**_no surprise_**_ I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to say_

_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God knows we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

"They are cute , especially the blond one" Alice added.

"Wow Alice really" I asked.

"Yes" She said.

I smiled at her than walked into what would not be my room. It was white and plain it really need something. I went out to my car and started to get some stuff.

Than I saw a large figure lean against my car "You must be Rosalie" It was the voice I heard, the wonderful voice. He was tall, very tall and muscular with short hair. I smiled at him than looked back in the car.

_Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no, as no surprise_

_If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this  
It's easier to see the reason why_

**_It's no surprise_**_ I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
(stayed till today)  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

"Nice to meet you, you live next door" I asked.

"Yes I do, and you three are coming over for dinner later" He asked back.

"Yes I think we are" I smiled.

"Um, good you look different than I expected" He replied.

"Um Do I" I smiled at him.

He just looked at me than walked away into his house. I sighed.

He did not even tell me his name . I walked back into our house.

"So Get into something nice, we are going over to the guys house in an hour so" Alice smiled.

"Fine Alice what ever you say"

**Bella's POV: **

"Rose, it will be exciting, you should have seen those guys" Alice sighed.

Alice was right, I am normally not one to show feelings but One of the guys did spark my interest. Edward, he was tall, with messy bronze hair. Alice seemed to fine Jasper the blond one, very attractive. I have no idea what Rosalie thought, sometimes she was a bit suck up, but she did have a heart.

**Alice's POV: **

"I mean, I think it will also, I think you will like them Rosalie" Bella said to her.

I think it would be great, since we have known each other. None of us have ever had a very serious relationship. And I have to admit I did find the blond one Jasper very attractive. Well I think Bella and Rosalie already knew that. I always say what I feel. I knew Rosalie has not met any of the boys but I really think she would like the tall, muscular one, he just looked her type. And I can normally tell about these kinda things.

**Rosalie's POV: **

Both of them seemed to be right. Maybe I just needed to meet them, But I did met one of them. And for some reason I did not want to tell them I really wanted to keep it to myself. But I would not know anything till dinner.

_Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_


	2. Some Hearts

Hope you liked the first chapter. Incase anyone was wondering, the first song was called No Surprise By: Daughtry. My fav song and I thought it went with the chapter really well. I really hope to get some review from you guys. Ok so on with the show. 

C**hapter Two: Some Hearts**

**Rosalie's POV: **

As we walked over to the boys house, which was not a very long walk at all. I though about the one of the buys I met, when I went to my car. I still did not know his name but I felt something. I have not had a boyfriend in over two years and I felt as though I needed to change that, I felt the same with Alice and Bella. I looked at the boys house as we stood right in front of it. It was just as small as ours, but it was blue instead or white and it did not have flowers around it like ours did. Our house was more girly and I knew that Alice and I would make it more girly. But the boys house was so boring, and very boyish. I knew if we did get close to the boys Alice would change that. Bella knocked on the door. Than A tall blond answered the door. My guess it was Jasper. Alice's eyes lit up.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

"Hi girls come on in" He smiled. Alice smiled back at him.

We walked into the house it looked like ours but as I said before not girly, boring.

We walked into the kitchen where two boys sat. One with messy bronze hair and the one who I met outside, the one who said my name was pretty. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So this is Edward" Jasper pointed to the bronze haired one "And Emmett, they are my brothers" Emmett, was his name.

"Well you know who we are" Bella said "I am Bella and that Alice but you have not met Rosalie"

"Hi" I smiled.

Emmett got up "Nice too see you again" He smiled down at me.

Alice gave me a look, her 'I am mad at you look' "Again" She asked.

"Yes I met her at her car about half an hour ago"

Bella looked at me the same way Alice did , she gave me the 'we will talk later look'.

"Well I am gonna finish the food why don't you go inside and talk" Jasper said.

"I will help" Alice smiled at him.

Emmett and I walked into the living room so did Edward and Bella.

"So why did you girls come here" Emmett asked.

"Well why Forks" Edward added.

I looked at Emmett "We need a change"

Bella smiled at me "Alice wanted us to"

"So than she must love the rain" Emmett laughed boomed though out the house.

"No she hates it, it ruins her hair" Bella laughed.

I looked in the kitchen, Alice was helping Jasper cook and she kept looking at her and he was giving her the same look. Edward and Bella talked, so did Emmett and I.

"Are you happy to be here" He asked.

"I am know" I smiled at him.

He smiled back "I am glad to have met you too Rosalie"

Emmett and I talked most of the time until dinner was ready.

We all walked into the dining room.

I sat next to Bella and Emmett. We all started to eat. Jasper made chicken and pasta, it was very good.

"Jasper the food is very good" I complemented

"Jasper is the cook of the family even better than Mom" Edward said, but he was starring at Bella, and she was starring back.

"Thank you Rosalie" He smiled.

"So you like it here" Jasper asked Alice

She smiled up at him , even sitting she had to smile Up at him. I giggled.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

"What is funny Rosalie" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" I kept laughing. Alice just gave me a look, she knew me to well.

"Kinda, to much rain, but we all really need a change from New York, I like it here small, and quite"

"Well you will like it more promise" He smiled at her.

Emmett looked at me "If you girls ever need help just yell, we will most likely hear you" He laughed.

"We will" I smiled.

We had finished eating , and we were on out way to the door.

"See you girl like soon" Jasper smiled a Alice.

"How about you guys come over tomorrow for dinner" Bella said.

"Sounds good see you then" Edward smiled at Bella

Emmett smiled at me "See you tomorrow Rosalie" He said, it rang in his voice, the way he said my name made me smile and I could not stop.

We all waved and We walked home as soon as we got in Alice gave me a look and so did Bella.

"What" I asked.

**Alice's POV: **

"What" I almost yelled at her. "How come you did not tell us about you meeting Emmett when you went to your car" I was not really mad but a little, how could she not tell us we tell each other everything. Really it was not that big of a deal but really she could have told us.

She smiled "Alice really I did not tell you because I did not even know his name, all I knew is that he is the one who said my name was pretty"

I gave her the look again "How did you know he said your name was pretty"

"Um I over heard, when I was in the bathroom"

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh  
Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh_

**Bella's POV: **

"Why didn't you tell is Rosalie"

"Um I don't know I did not think it was relevant"

Alice gave her yet another look "Yes it is so relevant Rosalie" She said, and stamped away from us, very mad at Rosalie.

"Sorry, Bella I guess I should have told you, but I don't see why Alice is mad"

"I don't know, I am not" I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"Really? You are not mad" She asked.

"Nope I am happy" I smiled, thinking of Edward and the way he looked at me all night.

"Oh I see someone has a little crush" Rosalie smiled at me.

"No" I replied.

"Whatever you say Bells" She walked away.

_Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

**Rosalie's POV: **

I walked into my room. Nothing was really in it just a bed and I made it but other than that nothing. But I was worried about Alice.

**Alice's POV: **

I just sat in my room. I was not really that mad at Rosalie but I did not feel like talking to her or Bella. I just wanted to sit in my room and dream about Jasper. He seemed so nice and he seemed to like me. I hope.

I just sat in my room and thought about Jasper. The tall wonderful Blond who's smile lit up the room. He seemed so nice to me.

I could just imagine my head, me and Jasper talking on the couch. Him smiling at me and than kissing me. It felt so real to me but no it was just a silly little dream of mine, or that is what Rosalie always says to me. **  
**_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Ok so this chapters song was Some Hearts By: Carrie Underwood. Another good song. I know my song choice is not the best but the songs to go well with the chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would love to hear what you guys think. PLEASE TELL ME !!!!!!!!! 

TwilightEmmett. 


	3. Hey Stephan

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.I decided to post another chapter today, I got really into it, I love all the people adding this story to there fav's and I would love love love to hear what everyone thinks!!!!!!!!!! 

**Chapter Three: Hey Stephen**

**Alice's POV: **

The next morning when I woke up Rosalie was sitting on the end of my bed with a big smile on her face. I sat up and looked at her "Yes Rosalie"

She just smiled "Am I forgiven" She asked.

I smiled "I was never mad"

She gave me the same look I gave her last night "What"

"I just wanted time to myself to" She stopped me

"To think about jasper" She smiled.

"Fine yes"

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

**Rosalie's POV: **

"Ha I win" I smiled at her than walked out of her room.

I walked outside to my car to finish, unpacking.

Than to my surprise There Emmett was leaning against my car. Again.

"Morning Rosalie" He smiled.

"Hi how are you" I asked. Getting things out of my car and placing them on the ground.

"Good a little mad is all, but I will get over it, need help" he asked.

I smiled "Sure that would be great"

I handed him like five small box's and he brought them inside.

I took a few and I showed him to my room and he put them on the floor.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

"Need help unpacking, I need to get my mind off things" He said.

"What kinda things" I asked.

"How about I help you first" He smiled.

I sighed than started to take things out of a box. I was worried that I grabbed a box with all my old kid stuff in it like stuffed animals or something. And it turns out he did.

He lifted up one of the bears.

"And who is this" He said in a baby voice.

"Put that down" I almost yelled.

"What is its name" He asked.

I sighed. "It does not have a name" I replied.

"What do you mean it does not have a name" He replied shocked.

"I never gave it a name is there a problem with that" I asked.

He smiled "Yes there is a problem with that Ms. Rosalie, do you mind if I name it" he asked.

I sighed and just kept unpacking "Fine whatever"

He laughed "Ok Emmett"

"You are naming it after you" I asked.

He smiled "Yes I am it is perfect don't you think"

I just looked at him "Yes It is" I took the bear and put him on my bed.

"Now every night you will think of me" He smiled than kept unpacking things.

"Boys" I sighed.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same  
'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

He continued to help me unpack.

"So will you tell me now" I asked.

"Tell you what" He replied.

"About why you are upset" I asked.

"No not now maybe soon" He smiled.

We almost had everything unpack and I started to hang some posters.

I smiled at Emmett "So are you going back home or you wanna stay here and help till dinner"

He looked me in the eyes, he took me by the shoulders "Yes I will stay"

All I could do was look at him. "Maybe we should get back to work" I said, but he did not release me.

"Ya know I have never had this much fun unpacking"

I backed away from, him just as it seemed he was about to kiss me. I have to admit I really was starting to like Emmett. But things were going way to fast even for me.

"Sorry" I sighed.

He just smiled at me "Ok come un lets put some stuff up on the walls are you thinking about painting the room" He asked.

"Um maybe but for now no, I am fine" I replied.

While we were fixing things, Emmett and I had so much fun. And we talked a lot. But he still did not tell me what was bothering him when he walked in the door. But before I could ask him, it was time for dinner. We all sat at our small kitchen Table. Well we were more cramped than sitting. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, Bella next to Edward and Emmett and I got the worse place of all to sit the floor with very high pillows. But of course everyone else got chairs.

We all ate as Emmett and I tried not to fall of the pillows.

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine  
Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

"So Emmett were you here all day" Jasper asked.

"Yes I was helping Rosalie" He smiled at me.

Jasper gave him a look, like a 'WHAT' look and so did Edward. I looked at Emmett.

"What guys" He asked.

"Nothing" Jasper replied.

We ate dinner in silence. After Dinner Jasper and Emmett left back Home and Edward stayed to talk to Bella.

**Emmett's POV: **

Jasper and I walked into our house and he gave me the 'WHAT' look again.

"Jasper what is the matter with you" I asked.

"What is the Matter with me" He replied. "You're the one who was with Rosalie all day doing who knows what with her" He yelled. Being the big brother as always.

"We did nothing" I yelled back.

"Sure spending the whole day with her in her room Emmett"

"We did nothing Jasper and you're the one to talk, I have seen you with the pixie" I replied.

"Her name is Alice and no nothing happened, but"

"But" I asked.

"Nothing, Emmett we cant do anything" He replied.

"Right we cant" I smiled at him , than left and went to my room.

**Alice's POV: **

As I looked at Bella and Edward talk all I could think about was Jasper. He left after dinner with Emmett, but I did have a great few hours with him.

But I could not help but think, why was he so different around me than Edward is around Bella. I mean he was always so close to her and stayed to talk, but Jasper seemed to be nice than just leave. But I knew we just met and I but I did feel something, I just don't know why.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

**Bella's POV: **

As I looked a Edward talk, I felt, like we were the only two people in the world. I could listen to this man talk forever and a day.

"So Bella, do you need help unpacking tomorrow" He asked me.

I smiled "I would love the help thanks" I smiled, he got up.

"I think I better go, see what's up with my brothers" He gave me a small hug and I hugged him back, I felt my heart leap.

"Bye see you tomorrow" I waved as he walked out the door.

I walked into my room in a daze.

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

**Rosalie's POV: **

I sat in my room on my bed. I put Emmett the bear on the floor and I lied down and looked out my small window where I could just see the moon. All I could think about was Emmett and why Jasper gave him such a look at dinner. It was only are second day in forks and I was already getting annoyed. By to many things to count.

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the song was Hey Stephan By: Taylor Swift!!! I will not be posting for 2 weeks or so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me whatcha think!


	4. Love Song

**Chapter Four: Love Song **

**Rosalie's POV: **

I woke up the next morning with a small pixie standing over me. I looked at the clock it was ten in the morning.

"Rosalie come on we are going shopping" Alice smiled at me.

"How Alice we don't know were any stores are" I replied, half asleep.

"Well, Jasper , Emmett and Edward are coming with us" She smiled.

Wow, they were coming shopping with Alice , Well they will lean. I laughed to myself.

I got up and changed into shopping cloths.

_Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to _

I walked into our small living room. There Emmett, Jasper and Edward were talking to Alice and Bella. When I walked in the room, Emmett looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and walked up next to Bella and Alice.

"So we are going shopping" I asked.

"Yes we are" Alice smiled.

Alice skipped out the door and Jasper followed. Bella and Edward walked out and so did Emmett and I.

"What car are we taking" I asked.

"Well Emmett's is the biggest" Edward said.

"Yea we can take my car" He laughed.

Emmett had a big Red wrangler. We all got in I sat in the back with Bella and Alice and Edward and Jasper sat in the front with Emmett who drove.

When we got to the mall, I looked at it, Not as big as I thought and I was used to but, it would so. I saw Alice stare at in with a childish look on her face. We all got out of the car. Edward walked with Bella and I looked at poor Jasper who was being dragged by his arm into the Mall, by Alice. I laughed and Walked with Emmett.

"Alice sure loves to shop" He said.

"Yes she has an obsession with it" I smiled at him "To bad Jasper got dragged into it" I laughed.

"Yea to bad, but I don't think he cares" He laughed. "He seems to like her"

"Really" I asked.

"Yes" than he mumbled something to himself.

I took his arm "Come on, and I don't think they can like each other that fast"

"Hey Love at first sight Rosalie" He smiled. I just dragged him into the store Alice dragged Jasper into we totally lost Bella and Edward.

When we walked in, Jasper was hold three dresses.

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today.. _

"So Jasper you are going to wear dresses now" Emmett laughed I giggled a bit.

"No these are Alice's she went somewhere to find something"

"Jasper I think suggesting shopping was a bad idea" I laughed. "You should have gotten to know us better"

"It is fine, after all we a neighbors and we should like each other and spend time with each other" Jasper said.

"Right" Emmett smiled at me

"Yes and so far I like you guys a lot" I replied.

"I am gonna go find Alice" Jasper said, Emmett gave him a look and Jasper gave Emmett the look back, I could not even tell what the look was.

"So you wanna look for something" He asked.

"Yes I do" I smiled and started looking at the sale rack.

Emmett just smiled at me. I looked all though the sale rack and I found nothing that I really liked. Alice came back with jasper and he was not holding as many dresses has he was before but he was holding two.

"Find anything" Alice asked.

"Emmett is good" I giggled. "No but I can see Jasper did" I giggled.

"Ha sure I did" Jasper said.

"Come on get what you are getting we need to find Bella and Edward" I said.

Alice bought the two dresses. We walked out of the store and Emmett looked at me.

"So Rose how is Emmett" He asked.

Jasper and Alice gave us a look "Um are you two talking in the third person"

"Um no Jasper, when your brother came to help yesterday he named my stuffed bear Emmett"

Jasper laughed and Alice giggled "Emmett you named Rosalie's bear Emmett" Jasper asked.

_I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry _

_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today _

"Yes it reminded me of me" He smiled, not at them but me.

We all laughed. "Emmett sometimes I think you just need help" Jasper laughed.

"We need to find Bella and Edward" Alice said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah we do" I replied.

We walked most of the mall. No Bella and Edward, but Alice did manage to fid, three new outfits, and A Perfect Black Jacket for me.

"Hey maybe you should try the new contraption" Alice said to Jasper.

"What contraption" He replied.

"Your Cell Call Edward" She said. Jasper Laughed and put his hand on Alice's shoulder and she Blushed. Jasper took out his Phone and Called Edward.

"Hey where are you two…………………… Ok than ………………………………………………………. Ok Fine ………………………. Meet you in an hour" Jasper Hung up.

"So" I asked.

"They are out to lunch they will meet us at the car in an hour" Jasper smiled not at me But Alice.

"Whatever more shopping time for me" Alice smiled at Jasper.

"Hey How about you guys shop and Rosalie and I will walk around, I can show her some stuff here we did not look at" Emmett said.

"Ok" Jasper Smiled. So did Alice. Alice took Jasper's Arm and dragged him away.

I looked up at Emmett "So where are we going"

_Promise me  
You'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
The daylight my guide, gone  
Cause I believe  
There's a way  
You can love me  
Because I say _

**Emmett's POV :**

"Just for a walk, no offence but if I have to shop with Alice for another second I may lose my mind" I smiled and Rosalie laughed. She had such a beautiful laughed it just made me smiled.

"Yeah well you just have to get used to the way Alice shops takes a lot of getting used to" She smiled at me. "So are we just going to walk, no shopping" She asked.

"Only if you see something you cant live with out" I said to her.

"Ok"

We walked around half the mall, not stopping once. Just talking about random things, Rosalie was sweet and kind, and never talked about anything boring. I was really starting to like her.

**Rosalie's POV: **

An hour of walking went bye and Emmett and I walked to his car where Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice were waiting.

"Ready to go" Alice asked.

"Yes" I replied.

On the way home I sat in the passengers seat next to Emmett as he drove and ever so often he would look over at me with a smile!

_I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.  
Today.._

**So this song was Love Song by: ****Sara Bareilles. Tis a good song. Hope you likes this chapter tell me what you think? !!!! **


End file.
